


Redeem Ourselves Tonight

by TheFlirtMeister



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/pseuds/TheFlirtMeister
Summary: “You deserve good things.” Edward whispers into the crook of Oswald's neck. He can feel Oswald's pulse underneath his lips, beating hard.“I don't.” Oswald replies back, but he doesn't sound so sure.





	Redeem Ourselves Tonight

Edward likes that Oswald can handle himself. Both intellectually and physically, the man can outsmart his enemies with his mind and his fists. It's an admirable talent, one that Edward wishes that he himself had. Of course, he's incredibly smart, but he's not as quick with a gun or a knife as Oswald.

Tonight though, tonight is different. Oswald is bleeding from his left temple, having apparently been hit on the head by an unknown assailant. He's also wet from the rain, having walked back to the mansion without bothering to call a cab, or indeed Edward, to pick him up.

Edward is standing over him in the bathroom, with a wet flannel. He keeps trying to dab at Oswald's temple, but Oswald won't let him, he keeps trying to push him away, saying that he's fine. Edward doesn't believe him.

“You're hurting me.” Oswald grimaces, placing his hand on Edward's arm. Edward doesn't mind it. “Let me do it.”

“It's more relaxing for me to do it.” Edward replies, but doesn't push Oswald off him. “You need to calm down, sort out your breathing-”

“I want to kill the men that did this.” Oswald snaps, and Edward dabs at his temple again. “I want to string them up outside the mansion.”

“Later.” Edward promises, wiping away the blood, “You can do that later-”

“I want to do it now!” Oswald says, and actually stamps his foot on the ground like a petulant child. “Ed, why don't you understand me?!”

“You're thinking with your heart instead of your head.” Edward says soothingly.

“I'm thinking that I want to stab them in the stomach and tear out their intestines.” Oswald mutters, and Edward mops his brow consolingly. “How dare they do this! To me, Mayor Cobblepot!”

“I know Oswald, I know.” Edward says, and begins to wipe away some of the dirt from Oswald's cheeks. “Why were you outside at this time of night anyway?”

Oswald's cheeks go a little pink. Edward finds it intriguing.

“No reason.” Oswald says, trying to sound casual and failing. “Just, went for a walk.”

Edward doesn't say anything. Instead, he leans into Oswald, and sniffs at his coat. “You smell of ink. And bourbon. And the kind of cigarette's that only Bullock smokes.”

Oswald seems to shrink underneath him. “I haven't worn this coat in a while-”

“I sent it to the laundry only last week.” Edward interrupts. “You went to the police department.”

“So what?!” Oswald asks, “Am I not allowed to visit the boys in blue, to see if I can bribe them into not arresting my allies-”

Edward takes another long sniff of Oswald's coat. “You went to see Jim Gordon.” He says.

“No I didn't.” Oswald says instantly, but he's bright red. “Why would I see Jim Gordon?”

“You like him.” Edward says, as if it's obvious. “I understand. I like him too.”

“You do?” Oswald asks. Edward nods. “Oh.”

Edward leans in, and inspects Oswald's face. “Jim made you tea. And biscuits.” He says, and wipes a small crumb from the corner of Oswald's mouth. “Barbara will be mad at you for stealing her husband.”

“Ex husband. And I don't care what Barbara thinks.” Oswald says, and Edward realises that Oswald is staring up at his mouth.

Edward's leaning over Oswald too much, they're far too close to brush this off as normal. When Oswald swallows, Edward can see his Adam's apple bob, and he has to fight off the urge to suck on Oswald's neck.

“You've gone pale.” Oswald says, and Edward can't speak for a moment, because if he opens his mouth, he's going to kiss Oswald, he just knows it. “Are you okay?”

Edward nods mutely, and drops the towel onto the side of the sink.

“I'm the one that got hit on the head, I should be the one acting faint!” Oswald tries to joke, but it comes out flat.

“How did you get hit?” Edward asks. Oswald looks at the spot behind Edward's ear.

“I fell.”

“This isn't the mark of someone who fell. Your knees aren't dirty, and neither are your hands.” Edward points out.

“I washed my hands.”

“And also your trousers?” Edward asks, and Oswald swallows nervously. “Tell me the truth.”

“It doesn't matter-”

“Yes it does.” Edward says, “I care about you, Oswald.”

Silence. Oswald reaches up very slowly, and touches the wound.

“I did it.” He says, in almost a whisper. “I hit me.”

Edward tilts his head to one side. “Why?”

“I went to see Jim Gordon.” Oswald gives a little shaky breath. “I'm weak, I- I can't let go of my past. I wanted to see Jim Gordon. I wanted to hear his voice.”

Oswald's eyes dart around the place, like a scared cat. “I don't deserve this.” He says, “I don't deserve my position. I'm weak.”

Edward moves to kiss Oswald so suddenly, he surprises even himself. He manages to pull back from the kiss at the last second, Oswald's eyes wide open in shock, and then instead buries his face into Oswald's neck. Oswald gives a small gasp of surprise, but doesn't push Edward away.

“You deserve good things.” Edward whispers into the crook of Oswald's neck. He can feel Oswald's pulse underneath his lips, beating hard.

“I don't.” Oswald replies back, but he doesn't sound so sure.

“I-” Edward says, and then Oswald's hands are softly, nervously, touching the nape of his neck. Edward doesn't know what Oswald means to do, so he stays there, silently, pressed against him.

It's more than a minute when Edward finds the strength to move, pushing himself away from Oswald, and staring at him. Oswald is looking at the floor.

“Oswald.” Edward says, and Oswald looks up at him.

“Did I trick you into doing that?” Oswald asks. “Am I manipulating you?”

“Never.” Edward says, and carefully kneels down onto the floor.

Oswald stiffens in front of him, the shock visible on his face, but Edward doesn't focus on him. Instead, he presses his face against the front of Oswald's trousers, which are damp from the rain outside. They felt like velvet against his skin, and Edward hums, interested. He can smell the rainwater, and Oswald's scent, and the faint smell of laundry detergent.

“Ed.” Oswald says, and Edward unbuckles his belt. “Ed, you don't have to do this.”

Edward tilts his head up to look at him. “I want to.” He says simply, and pulls down Oswald's trousers.

Oswald's boxers are navy with light grey pinstripes. Edward files this information away for possible later use, before admiring how the fabric is straining against Oswald. He can smell Oswald's lust like this, as he presses his nose further against the bulge of Oswald's cock.

“Fuck.” Oswald whimpers, and his hands find their way into Edward's hair.

Edward presses the flat of his tongue to where he knows the most sensitive part of Oswald's cock is. He's rewarded with the sharp taste of pre come spilling through the fabric, and he sucks there lightly. Oswald makes a little gasping sound, and bucks his hips against Edward's mouth.

“Please.” He says, “Please.”

Edward takes that as his cue to pull down Oswald's underwear. Oswald makes a desperate noise, gripping Edward's hair harder as his cock is revealed, and Edward looks up at him. Oswald has his eyes screwed tightly shut, and his head is tilted up towards the ceiling.

“Oswald.” Edward whispers.

“What?” Oswald asks. His eyes open, but he doesn't look down.

“Watch me.” Edward replies, and waits until Oswald is looking at him to take the head of his cock into his mouth.

“Oh.” Oswald says, and Edward sucks him gently at first, before increasing his movements. He can feel Oswald's eyes on him, and he wonders when the last time Oswald got sucked off. Or if indeed, he's ever been sucked off.

The room is silent, apart from Edward's noises. Normally he'd place a hand underneath his legs, get himself off, but this is different. He wants to show Oswald his complete attentions, wants to show him that he deserves this.

Edward takes Oswald down to the hilt, right until his nose is buried in Oswald's groin. Oswald lets out one of the most amazing noises that Edward has ever heard, and he grips Edward's hair tightly.

“Ed.” He whines, and Edward stays there for a second or so longer before pulling off, gasping for air.

“Did I hurt-” Oswald starts, and Edward shakes his head, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. It's undignified, but he doesn't care.

“You're perfect.” He says, in a low voice, and ducks his head to go back to licking and sucking at Oswald's cock.

It doesn't take much longer for Oswald to come. Edward can feel when he's close, his thrusts into Edwards' mouth get more erratic, and he stops apologising under his breath for being so rough. Edward continues sucking, and ignores when Oswald starts tugging at his fringe, a little painfully.

“Edward.” He says, “Ed, m' gonna come.”

Edward's eyes dart up to look at him, and then back to the task at hand. He hears Oswald give a little whine when he understands what Edward's about to do, and then a serious of desperate little whimpers.

Oswald comes with a groan, shooting down Edward's throat, and Edward stays there until he's done. He pulls back, swallowing, and then sits up from where he's still perched on his knees. They ache a little bit from being on the bathroom floor, but Edward doesn't care one bit.

“You-” Oswald starts, and Edward holds up a hand.

“Don't speak.” He says, and clambers to his feet. “Oswald, I'm-”

Oswald doesn't give him a chance to speak either. Instead he tugs Edward down by the lapels of his jacket, and pulls their lips together. Edward is so surprised that he forgets to shut his eyes, but it gives him an amazing view of Oswald's scrunched up eyes as he kisses the life out of Edward.

Edward's hands find their way into Oswald's hair, playing with the tufty strands that he has going on, and kisses him back, almost as enthusiastically as Oswald is kissing him.

They both, he thinks, deserve this.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you enjoyed! Also hmu over on my tumblr :)


End file.
